finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace (Type-0)/Dissidia NT
Ace is a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT as the main representative of Final Fantasy Type-0 and, after Ramza from Final Fantasy Tactics, is the second representative of a non-main series title. Profile Appearance ;Default *'Akademeia Winter Uniform I' - Default coloration. Ace's in Final Fantasy Type-0. He wears a black jacket with gold shoulder pauldrons, white pants, a brown pouch on his left thigh, and a red cape that represents Class Zero. *'Akademeia Winter Uniform II' - 1st alternate coloration. Recolors his uniform to resemble his attire from the HD re-release. *'Akademeia Winter Uniform III' - 2nd alternate coloration. Recolors his uniform to resemble his , complete with white gloves. ;1st Alternate Costume *'Akademeia Summer Uniform I' - Default coloration. Ace dons his from Final Fantasy Type-0: a white shirt with black details and the Vermilion Bird crest, a black necktie, black pants and the same pouch and red cape of the Winter Uniform. Ace wears a pair of black gloves with white-striped details. *'Akademeia Summer Uniform II' - 1st alternate coloration. Recolors his shirt gray with blue accents, his pants white, his cape blue, and his shoes gray. *'Akademeia Summer Uniform III' - 2nd alternate coloration. Recolors his shirt red with white accents, his pants black, his cape red, and his shoes gray. ;Weapons Ace equips magically-infused cards: *'Deck of Cards' - Default weapon. A deck of silver cards with blue accents and details. *'Akademeia Deck' - 1st alternate weapon. A deck of red cards decorated with the Vermilion Bird crest. *'Reaper's Tarot' - 2nd alternate weapon. A deck of oblong black cards accentuated with a steel gray palisade gate design, and marked with the face of the grim reaper. *'Magician's Deck' - 3rd alternate weapon. Bar his default weapon, Final Fantasy Type-0 did not render Ace's cards in-game, and the ''Dissidia'' series is the first instance in which they have original designs. Ace's cards are all wielded by him in Final Fantasy Type-0. Ace's default player name is Nameless Student. His manikin counterpart, the Discarded Delinquent, is red. Gameplay Type: Marksman Ace is a ranged fighter, using his cards to attack enemies from a distance. His EX Skill is Cut Cards, which has a similar effect to its function in Final Fantasy Type-0. Abilities Creation and development Voice Ace is voiced by Yūki Kaji like in the original Final Fantasy Type-0, who has also voiced Hope Estheim in the Lightning Saga and Bhunivelze in Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. Gallery ;Dissidia NT DFF2015 Ace Outfit.png|Winter Uniform A. DFF2015 Ace Outfit2.png|Winter Uniform B. DFF2015 Ace Outfit3.png|Winter Uniform C. DFF2015 Ace 2nd Form.png|Summer Uniform A. DFF2015_Ace_Summer_B.png|Summer Uniform B. DFF2015_Ace_Summer_C.png|Summer Uniform C. Ace Dissidia 2015 Render.png|CG render. DFF2015 Akademeia Deck Ace.png|Ace's Akademeia Deck. DFF2015 Ace Reaper Card.png|Ace's Reaper Tarot. DFF2015 Ace JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. DFF2015 Ace SS.png|Victory pose. DFF2015 Ace ENG Icon.png|Ace website icon. ;Dissidia Opera Omnia DFFOO Ace.png|Artwork. Trivia *Ace is the first male Marksman protagonist in the arcade version. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy NT characters